Just Don't Tell Anyone
by Lil Drop Of Magic
Summary: Harry tries to muster up the courage to ask Hermione out, unaware that the whole school knows what he's about to do. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello everyone, this is just a one shot that I had to get out of system. Fan Fiction is not my strong point but I had a go. I'd like to thank Hannanora-Potter for being a great beta. Hope you all like it. Lil Drop Of Magic.  
  
Harry Potter finished writing the last sentence of his essay on human transfiguration for McGonagall and yawned, stretching his muscles. Beside him, Ron had his eyes closed and his face was screwed up in concentration, trying to think of what else to write. Glancing quickly around to make sure that the Common room was mainly empty before turning back to his flaming- haired best friend.  
  
He cleared his throat nervously, "erm Ron can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked. Ron snapped open his eyes, the rest of his face still scrunched up.  
  
"What?" he answered irritably. It was getting late and he really needed to get this essay done.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring hard at the red carpet beneath him. "Well, um, it's about Hermione." Ron started to smile at this; he'd seen the glances that were shared between his two best friends. "So, I um, I like her a lot and I don't mean in the friends way."  
  
"Really!" Ron said, his voice filled with mock surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, not noting the tone in Ron's voice. "And I was wondering whether you would mind if I asked her out because you're our best friend and I wouldn't want to do anything that would risk our friendship. So if you don't want me to ask her out I wont. It's completely up to you." It seemed that Harry had found his tongue and a pinkish tinge was creeping over his cheeks.  
  
Ron contemplated saying no for a split second, just to see Harry's face but decided that it was cruel. His face broke out in a huge smile "Course you can mate, she'll be lucky to have you."  
  
Harry's face wore a relieved smiled and he slumped into his chair. "Thanks Ron, I'm really glad that I've got that off my chest." He leaned forward and started packing his things away in his bag.  
  
"When are you going to ask her?" Ron asked looking back at his essay.  
  
Harry paused "I'm um, I'm not sure. It was hard enough to ask you. It might take weeks to come up with the courage to ask Hermione. The fear of rejection is bigger there."  
  
Ron frowned, "Well just don't take too long. At least if she turns you down sooner rather than later you'll have more time to get over it."  
  
Harry picked up his bag and scowled at his friend. "Thanks Ron, that's a real confidence booster. I'm going to bed. See you later. Oh, and please don't tell anyone. I know what you're like, " and with that he stomped up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
Ron shrugged off his best friends comment knowing that he deserved it and once again focused on his essay but was interrupted by the sound of the portrait hole opening and closing. He looked up to see his sister, Ginny, and his other best friend, Hermione walk towards him.  
  
"How was patrolling this evening?"  
  
"Quiet," Ginny answered, "Just how I like it." Ginny was the new Gryffindor 5th year girl prefect; the fourth of the present generation of Weasley's to do so. She shared her rounds of patrolling the Hogwarts corridors with Hermione.  
  
Ron smiled knowingly at Hermione, unable to control his facial expressions. Hermione glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Nothing," he replied airily.  
  
"Fine," she said haughtily, "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow *Ginny*," and she stuck her nose in the air and walked calmly towards the girls dormitories.  
  
Ginny sat down next to her brother with a puzzled look on her face. "What was that all about?"  
  
Ron quickly scanned the common room before leaning closer to his sister and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "Harry's going to ask Hermione out."  
  
"REALLY!" squealed Ginny gaining the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Will you keep your voice down," hissed Ron through clenched teeth. Ginny blushed momentarily then looked round at the people staring at her, cleared her throat and said, "sorry, just found out that he's gay."  
  
Next to her, Ron spluttered and his face turned beet red. "I am not gay," he pronounced loudly, trying to keep his voice calm while groups of girls giggled around him.  
  
"Whatever you say big brother" Ginny said patronisingly tapping Ron on the head.  
  
"I AM NOT GAY!" he bellowed.  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly. "See you in the morning Ron," and with that she darted across the Common Room to the girls dormitory, Ron hot on her heels.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" he called. Ginny reached the staircase and jumped up a few stairs so that Ron couldn't reach her. "Just don't tell anyone. Harry made promise that I wouldn't but as you can tell that didn't really work out but he would kill me if anyone else found out." Ron looked pleadingly up at her and she smiled.  
  
"Ok. G'night Ron."  
  
"Night Gin."  
  
Ron turned away from the staircase to find the entire population of the Common Room looking at him. "I'm not gay so stop looking at me like that," he addressed them, snatched up his essay and strode towards the boys dormitories.  
  
'Harry better ask her soon, my good reputation must be going downhill with the girls if they all think I'm gay. I'm gonna kill Ginny for doing that. I just hope Hermione says yes otherwise I'm going to have a broken hearted friend moping around the place. How annoying. There's no reason that Hermione would say no though I'm 99% sure that she likes him in the same way. No, wait make that 90%, maybe 75%. Does she like Harry? I honestly have no idea. Oh no. Poor Harry's going to be rejected.' Ron sighed as he closed the hangings around the bed. 'How disappointing for him.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke the next morning, his stomach fluttering like a load of butterflies. Ron said it was ok. Ron said he could ask Hermione out. He felt like jumping for joy but thought better of it. He got dressed quickly and the other four boys in his dorm started to move also. Not bothered to wait around for Ron he went quickly down the staircase to wait for the object of his desire.  
  
Hermione emerged a couple of minutes later with a large book hugged to her chest. She spotted Harry and smiled which caused Harry's heart to do the usual flicker.  
  
"Here, let me take that for you," Harry said walking towards her and reaching out for the book. Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground and mumbled a "thank you."  
  
"Do you want to go down to breakfast?" Harry asked forcing his mouth to work.  
  
"Oh. Shouldn't we wait for Ron?" Hermione looked up at him.  
  
Harry quickly thought about it and decided he'd like some alone time with Hermione. "No it's ok. Ron said he was running late and we could go on without him," he quickly lied, instantly feeling guilty about leaving his best friend out.  
  
"Ok then," Hermione smiled and Harry forgot about all his guilty feelings and followed her through the portrait hole.  
  
A second later Ron crashed down the stairs, "Harry!" he called. But only sound of the portrait closing answered. "Fine," he huffed and decided to wait for Neville to come down so he wouldn't walk into the Great Hall alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Great hall was full of chattering students by the time Ron sat down next to Hermione. He scowled as a few heads at the Gryffindor table turned towards him then quickly back to their friends no doubt telling them that they always thought he was gay.  
  
He grabbed a slice of toast and spread some raspberry jam on it, crunching nosily on it trying to get his best friends' attention because they still hadn't noticed he was there.  
  
"I wonder where Ron is," he heard Hermione say, "he better come down here soon or he'll be late for his first lesson."  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly causing Hermione to jump and look at him. "*There* you are Ron I was beginning to get worried."  
  
Ron sent her a sarcastic smile and continued crunching on his toast. Then to his horror, Ginny started shouting down the table, where she was sitting next to Dean, at Harry.  
  
"Any important questions you need to ask lately Harry?" she asked grinning. Harry looked at her puzzled while Ron glared venomously at her, but quickly to looked down at his plate when he felt Harry's eyes on him.  
  
"No," he heard Harry's voice shout back, "What are you talking about Gin?"  
  
Ginny's smile faltered and she sighed with a "never mind," and turned back to Dean.  
  
Ron snuck a look at his best friends. Harry was quite red in the face and Hermione was looking puzzled. "What was all that about Harry?" she asked him.  
  
"I honestly have no idea," he said looking Ron straight in the eye. "Come on, we better go, otherwise we'll be late for Herbology." The three stood and left heading out towards the greenhouses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny's smile faltered and she sighed with a "never mind," and turned back to Dean.  
  
"Gin what was that about?" Dean asked his girlfriend Ginny. She beckoned for him to move closer to her.  
  
"Ron told me last night that Harry's going to ask Hermione out!" she whispered excitedly to him.  
  
"Well it's about time that he's going to do something about how he feels about her. I've seen the signs since September." Ginny nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I wonder when he'll ask her," Ginny wondered out loud, "I mean, it's taken him five months just to admit his feelings to Ron."  
  
"How about we have a little wager? 3 Galleons to the winner?" Dean stuck out his hand to seal the bet. Ginny smiled and grasped his hand.  
  
"Done," she grinned. "Ok, I reckon he'll have asked her by this time next month."  
  
"Fine, I think he'll have asked her by this point next week. There's no way he'll wait that long to ask Hermione out now that he's admitted his feelings to someone."  
  
"I don't know," countered Ginny, "I mean, this is Harry were talking about. He's not the boldest person I know when it comes to girls."  
  
"Well, even though I love talking about my friends love life's," Dean drawled sarcastically, "I have to go to Herbology." He stood up, gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. But before he could leave Ginny grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret." Dean smiled, nodded and left, calling to Seamus to wait for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Right then class, get to work," Professor Sprout called merrily to the class, who grumbled and pulled on their gloves. Herbology was always the gossip class because there was so much going on that it was unlikely that you'd be overheard and Dean Thomas didn't want anyone overhear what he had to say. He was working on a Bubotuber plant with Seamus and unfortunately Parvati and Lavender, (the gossip queens of Gryffindor) He didn't really want those two to hear but he just had to tell someone.  
  
"Hey, Seamus, you'll never guess what Ginny told me today at breakfast." He hoped that Lavender and Parvati wouldn't be listening, but he could tell that they were by the way they had stopped moving.  
  
Seamus looked up at him, obviously not bothered to hazard a guess. "Well apparently, Harry is going to ask out Hermione!"  
  
Seamus' face wore no sign of shock and he merely shrugged saying, "I figured as much. How does Ginny know?"  
  
"Well, last night I think Harry must've told Ron and asked him if he was ok with it because he wouldn't want to do anything that would upset Ron. Then Ron told Ginny and she told me. Me and Gin are having a bet on when he's going to ask her, 3 Galleons each to the winner, do you want to place a date?" Dean enquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
"WE DO!" Lavender and Parvati suddenly screeched running over from where they were eavesdropping. Dean scowled at them but motioned for them to carry on.  
  
"We reckon he'll do it on the most romantic day of the year, " Parvati breathed and they both sighed, with faraway looks on their faces. The boys looked at each other confused.  
  
"Erm, I actually need a date girls," Dean said starting to get irritated.  
  
"February 14th you idiot! When else? It's only in two weeks you know." Lavender snapped, insulted that he didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Dean paled.  
  
"Valentines day is only two weeks away!" Dean panicked his voice rising a little higher. He hadn't got Ginny anything and there was no Hogsmeade trip to save his skin.  
  
"Don't worry mate, I'm sure you'll be able to get her something in time," Seamus said calmly. "I reckon he'll ask her the day after Valentines, so he doesn't have to buy her a present," Seamus stated, watching Dean write down the date in a red and gold notepad.  
  
"Now ladies," Dean looked sternly at Lavender and Parvati, "I know it's difficult for what with your big mouths and all," Parvati and Lavender glared at him. "But DON'T TELL ANYONE!"  
  
Parvati and Lavender smiled sweetly at him. "Aw, Dean. Would we do anything like that?" Parvati asked her voice layered with sugar. Dean was about to retort when Professor Sprout came over and told them to get back to work.  
  
"So Lav," Parvati said after Professor Sprout had moved away, "Shall we be good little girls and keep the great piece of gossip to ourselves?"  
  
Lavender grinned at her, "are you kidding? If I start with the Hufflepuffs and you do the Ravenclaws and Slytherins this will be all over the school by lunchtime! C'mon, let's go tell everyone!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Exactly as Lavender predicted, rumours were flying everywhere at lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry and Hermione! I never saw that coming."  
  
"She's one lucky girl!"  
  
"*Ron's Gay?!!*"  
  
"Aw, they'd make a really cute couple."  
  
"I cant believe he's going to pick *her* over *me*!"  
  
"I always knew he was gay, you can tell by the hair."  
  
Whispers followed the trio everywhere but they had no idea what they were about. They'd always been somewhat in the spotlight so the murmurs were just overlooked.  
  
Dean was doing a great business with people from all houses betting on when the big question would be asked, ranging from within the next hour to he'll never ask her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After two days of nothing happening, the students were beginning to get restless. Ron was constantly tense because he'd been asked by what felt like every student in the school if he was gay to which he answered with, "No I'm bloody well not." The whispers were beginning to get on his nerves and only when he confronted Colin Creevey did he find out the whole truth.  
  
"What's all the whispering about? It can't surely be all about me," Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh!" Colin squeaked. "Harry's going to ask out Hermione. Didn't you know? I thought that you being their best friend and all would mean you knew first. Well it's not too late to place a bet. Dean still has a few slots free for this week."  
  
Ron looked at him shocked. "Who the hell told you that he's going to ask her out?"  
  
Colin straightened up at proudly stated, "I am sworn to secrecy."  
  
Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. "People are betting on them! That's immoral."  
  
Colin looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well I suppose it is. But the winner will get about 1000 Galleons."  
  
Ron did a double take, his mouth hanging open. "1000 Galleons! Are you kidding me? That's a small fortune. Where's Dean? I need to get a good slot while I can. Thanks Colin," and with that he ran out of sight no doubt looking for the bookie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While this was all going on, Harry and Hermione were oblivious to all the attention they were getting; people would stop and stare at them in the middle of the corridor and they were always the centre of attention in dinner times.  
  
Harry had already tried a couple of times to ask her if she would go for a walk with him but he ended up asking if she could pass him a book instead. Then, just over a week after he had told Ron about his feelings, he managed to ask her. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner and they were halfway through their beef stew.  
  
He cleared his throat nervously, "erm Hermione?" he asked trying to get her attention. She looked up at him, "will you go for a walk with me after dinner?" he could feel his cheeks burning while he waited for an answer.  
  
She smiled at him. "Of course I will." Her smile was contagious and Harry soon found himself grinning from ear to ear. The people sitting next to them heard what they said and guessed that it was finally time. They quickly spread the news down the Gryffindor table and across to the other tables.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself aware of all the eyes pinned on him and Hermione. He looked around at all the faces and they gave him encouraging smiles or thumbs up. Except for the Slytherins who did the exact opposite, pointing there thumbs low towards the ground. What the hell was going on?  
  
Then it hit him. They knew. The whole school knew what he was about to do. Even the teachers were smiling fondly at him. He couldn't believe it. He knew he should've never told Ron.  
  
The person in question was grinning at him but Harry sent him a malevolent glare. The rest of dinner passed slowly and he didn't touch any more of his food. Even when the plates had all been cleared, no one seemed to want to move. 'It's now or never' Harry thought.  
  
"So Hermione, do you wanna go for that walk?" Harry asked trying to unstick his throat. Hermione stood up smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure. See you later Ron," Hermione looked curiously at her flaming- haired best friend. He was looking ecstatic about something but she wasn't sure what and decided not to ask; he'd always been a bit weird.  
  
The entire population of the Great Hall watched as they walked out of the big doors leading to the entrance hall then out into the grounds. Then all at once, everyone started moving, running out of the hall and along the corridors, trying to spot the couple in the setting sunlight.  
  
"There they are," someone shouted, "heading towards the lake." Pupils pushing and shoving, trying to get a better look surrounded the massive window at the south of the school, showing off the vast lake.  
  
Ron had a prime view, right at the front. 'Great' he thought, 'now all we have to do is wait.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione shivered as a bitter wind raced over her. Harry noticed this and took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. She smiled gratefully at him, which sent shivers down his spine.  
  
They stopped at the shore of the lake without a word being passed between them. Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves. He took his eyes off the ground from where they had been resting and jumped when he saw that Hermione was staring avidly at him.  
  
"Ok, here it goes, "he whispered under his breath, "Hermione there was a reason I asked you to come out here with me tonight. For a few months, I've been having different feelings towards you. At first I tried to deny them, figuring that they were just hormones but I've realised that my feelings run a lot deeper. Hermione Granger, I think I love you."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it! She knew that Harry had feelings for her and she shared them. But she didn't think that he loved her! This was totally different than what she had been expecting. If Harry had just asked her out she would've said yes without a doubt. This was more than she'd hoped for.  
  
While Hermione was skimming through her feelings, Harry was getting worried. 'Why isn't she saying anything?' he wondered. Then he felt his heart sink, 'she's trying to think of the politest way to turn you down,' he realised.  
  
But before he even had time to contemplate another thought he felt his face being jerked towards Hermione's and their lips met in a short sweet kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Hermione smiled up at him. "I think I love you too," she whispered her eyes shining with happiness. Harry grinned broadly. This was possibly the happiest he'd ever been and thought that now was the appropriate to ask her the question he'd been burning to ask her for months.  
  
"Hermione will you go out with me?" he asked not at all worried about being rejected. Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically "I'd love to." Then from somewhere far away they heard the voice of their best friend  
  
"I WON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 1000 GALEEONS TO ME PLEASE EVERYONE. COME ON, PAY UP!"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked towards the castle, their moves hanging open at the sight of nearly the whole of the school looking down at them. Then they scowled at a flaming-haired person jumping up and down doing some sort of celebration dance.  
  
The young couple blushed considerably noticing the amount of people staring at them. Harry looked at his girlfriend and they grinned at each other. "What do you say we give them something to really stare at?" Harry asked his eyes glinting mischievously. Hermione's grin widened and they moved together to share another kiss. 


End file.
